dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Linda Chung
Perfil thumb|250px|Linda Chung *'Nombre:' 鍾嘉欣 (钟嘉欣) / Chung Ka Yan (Zhong Jia Xin) *'Nombre en Inglés:' Linda Chung *'También conocida como:' 欣欣 (Yan Yan) / 阿欣 (Ah Yan) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Maple Ridge, Metro Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Zodiaco chino:' Rata *'Familia:' Hermano mayor y hermana menor Sobre Linda Después de ganar el concurso de Miss China Internacional, Chung fue contratada por TVB, haciendo su debut en la actuación en el drama Virtues of Harmony II. Su actuación era algo popular en el año, obteniendo críticas positivas por parte del público. Fue nominada para el premio Actriz femenina que mas ha mejorado en el Aniversario de Premios de TVB de 2004 por primera vez. También participó en varios anuncios y vídeos musicales en su primer año en la industria. Este éxito inicial llevó a TVB a llamarla como una de los "Doce nuevas estrellas". Además de actuar, recibía elogios en algunos espectáculos en vivo por su canto. También cantando temas de algunas de los dramas que ha protagonizado. En 2014, fue invitada a hablar en la Universidad de Ciencia y Tecnología de Hong Kong. Ella habló de su batalla con la depresión después de unirse a la industria del entretenimiento. Al comienzo de su carrera, Linda se enfrentó a una fuerte presión debido a una gran carga de trabajo y sufrió la soledad de estar lejos de casa. Ella dijo: "No sabía nada, así que tuve muchas presiones. También tenía miedo de hablar con alguien acerca de ello, especialmente aquellas personas cercanas a mí. Durante ese tiempo, lloraba en cuanto volví a casa..." Con el tiempo trabajó a través de los momentos difíciles y ganó su fuerza emocional. Como parte de TVB, Chung sigue siendo "la actriz más joven de categoría A". Actualmente es la actriz mejor pagada de TVB, ganando alrededor de HK $ 120.000 por evento. Dramas *Brother's Keeper II (TVB, 2016) *3 of Honour (哪吒與楊戩) (TBA) *Limelight Years (TVB, 2015) *Tiger Cubs II (TVB, 2014) *All That Is Bitter Is Sweet (TVB, 2014) *A Time of Love (KBSN, Hong Kong especial, 2014) *Brother's Keeper (TVB, 2013) *Missing You (TVB, 2013) *Witness Insecurity (TVB, 2012) *House of Harmony and Vengeance (TVB, 2012) *Daddy Good Deeds (TVB, 2012) *L'Escargot (TVB, 2012) *Super Snoops (TVB, 2011) *River of Wine (TVB, 2011) *Yes Sir, Sorry Sir (TVB, 2011) *Twilight Investigation (TVB, 2010) *Can't Buy Me Love (TVB, 2010) *Ghost Writer (TVB, 2010) *A Watchdog's Tale (TVB, 2009) *The Gem of Life (TVB, 2008) *Legend of the Demigods (TVB, 2008) *Moonlight Resonance (TVB, 2008) *Forensic Heroes II (TVB, 2008) *A Journey Called Life (TVB, 2008) *Heart of Greed (TVB, 2007) *Heavenly In-Laws (TVB, 2007) *Best Bet (TVB, 2007) *Forensic Heroes (TVB, 2006) *The Biter Bitten (TVB, 2006) *Revolving Doors of Vengeance (TVB, 2005) *Always Ready (TVB, 2005) *Fantasy Zone (TVB, 2005) *Virtues of Harmony II (TVB, 2003-2005) Temas para Dramas *''Sacrifice'' (大愛), tema musical para All That Is Bitter Is Sweet (2014) *''Piano Cry'' (鋼琴哭), tema musical para A Time of Love (2014) *''The Song of Fortune'' (幸福歌), tema musical para Missing You (2013) *''The Happiest Thing'' (最幸福的事), tema musical para Witness Insecurity (2012) *''A Tale of Wounded City'' (傷城記) with Ron Ng, tema musical para L'Escargot (2012) *''Man's Best Friend'' (老友狗狗) con Steven Ma, tema musical para A Watchdog's Tale (2009) *''Cruelty has Love'' (無情有愛), tema de introduccion para The Gem of Life (2008) *''Swear'' (發誓), tema de introduccion para Legend of the Demigods (2008) *''Small Stories'' (小故事) con Steven Ma, tema musical para A Journey Called Life (2008) *''My Heart Understands'' (心領) con Raymond Lam, tema de introduccion para Heart of Greed (2007) *''Heart Stamp'' (心心相印), tema musical para Best Bet (2007) Películas *72 Tenants of Prosperity (2010) *L For Love, L For Lies (2008) *Playboy Cops (2008) *Love Is Not All Around (2007) Anuncios *'2015:' New Beauty *'2012~14:' Am’e Group Limited Footwear Brands *'2012:' Dettol *'2011:' Chloe Brand *'2010:' SHE & CO (Malasia) *'2010~12:' Zenses *'2010:' Max Factor *'2008:' Colgate 360 *'2008:' Vita Green *'2008~14:' Bio-Essence *'2008~09:' Reductil *'2007:' Stayfree *'2005~06~07:' Yumei Skincare Brands *'2005:' Xintiandi Wedding Photography *'2005:' Clarins *'2004~05:' Toshiba LCD TV *'2004:' Sau San Tong *'2004:' SmarTone *'2004:' Senniyo Beauty *'2004:' ACUVUE Advance *'2004:' i-Maroon *'2004:' Bausch & Lomb Vídeos Musicales *Raymond Lam - Chi De Zhuan Ji (2007) *Raymond Lam - Ai Zai Ji Yi Zhong Zhao Ni (2007) *Ron Ng - Bie Guai Ta (2005) *Hacken Lee - Peng Men (2004) *Double R - Nian Ai Yu Gao (2004) *Ray Chan - Er Hao Yuan (2004) *Jordan Chan - Fen Liu (2004) *Ronald Cheng - - Zhi Yao Ni Ai Wo (2004) Discografía 'Album' Reconocimientos *'2014 TVB Starhub Awards:' Personaje Femenino Favorito (All That Is Bitter Is Sweet) *'2013 TVB Star Awards Malaysia:' Actriz Favorita en Papel Protagónico (Brother's Keeper) *'2013 Vietnam DMA Presentation Ceremony:' Actriz más popular en Hong Kong *'2013 NEXT TV Awards:' 10 principales actrices de televisión (1er puesto) *'2013 TVB Starhub Awards:' Personaje Femenino Favorito (Witness Insecurity) *'2012 TVB Starhub Awards:' Personaje Femenino Favorito (L'Escargot) *'2012 TVB Starhub Awards:' Pareja favorita en pantalla con Ron Ng (L'Escargot) *'2011 Vietnam DMA Presentation Ceremony:' Actriz más popular en Hong Kong *'2011 Ming Pao Anniversary Awards:' Mejor Actuación de reparto （Yes Sir, Sorry Sir） *'2010 ASTRO Awards:' Personaje Femenino Favorito (Ghost Writer) *'2009 ASTRO Awards:' Pareja favorita en pantalla con Raymond Lam (Moonlight Resonance) *'2008 ASTRO Awards:' Personaje Femenino Favorito (Heart of Greed) *'2007 Hong Kong Film Awards:' Nomina a Mejor Nuevo Artista (Love is Not All Around) *'39th TVB Anniversary Awards:' Actriz que más ha mejorado *'2004 Miss Chinese International Pageant:' Ganadora *'2003 Miss Chinese Vancouver Pageant:' Ganadora, Miss Talento, Miss Fotogénica, Miss Snow Beauty Curiosidades *'Educación:' Templeton Secondary School, Universidad de British Columbia (Departamento de Educación Infantil) *'Aficiones:' Cantar, aeróbic, bolos *'Talentos:' Piano Jugar, hula hula, componer canciones *'Idiomas:' Inglés, cantonés, mandarín, Francés *'Religión:' Cristiana *Chung nació en Maple Ridge, Columbia Británica, pero se crió en Vancouver, Columbia Británica Enlaces *Baidu baike *Wikipedia China *Wikipedia en Ingles Galería Linda Chung1.jpg Linda Chung2.jpg Linda Chung3.jpg Linda Chung4.jpg Linda Chung5.jpg Linda Chung6.jpg Linda Chung7.jpg Linda Chung8.jpg Categoría:HKActriz Categoría:HKCantante